Lives
by xXNothingButTheBeatXx
Summary: Life isn't what you see on t.v it's whats arounds us.People from different socity levels achive many things.Follow the lives of three girls as they learn what life truly is. They girls are fictions but the lives they live are contains cutting.
1. Chapter 1

Lives

Life isn't what you see on those new television shows. It's truly a dark, cold, cruel place. Inside the world id there are three different girls. One is rich, another poor, and the last one in the middle. Each girl has their own problems. The characters aren't real but their lives are true.

Hazel was contemplating wither or not to do this. She felt the tip of the blade to see how sharp it was. She was craving to feel this rush but she was afraid of getting caught by her siblings or worse her parents. They would defiantly send her back to the mental hospital if they found her past out again. Why do she do it do you question. It's because she loves felling the rush and because she not happy with her life. Sure she was rich and popular but that was nothing she really wanted. All Hazel ever wanted was to be loved. Her parents were never around so she felt like and outside to them. Her siblings where older and spent most of their time partying. So most of the time she was by herself and the only time she felt happy was when she cut herself. Your probably thinking why would a girl who has it all cut her self. Trust me you don't know anything about this girls life.

Samaria was digging through the trash for water bottles that she saw get thrown out earlier today. After a couple of seconds she found the water bottle she but it in her backpack because she knew that that the closes place that had a bath room was about ten minutes away. You may ask why this girl is digging in the trash. Samaria is homeless. She has parents but they put her up for adoption. The house that she went to her hated it. There always way yelling and fighting and nobody there ever talked to her. Instead they teased this girl so she ran away and now here she is three years later at age fifth teen going to turn sixteen in a couple of months. Samaria reached the closest restroom was witch was at her school as she walked in she bumped in to a girl. But Samaria didn't know bumping into this girl would change her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Lives

Chapter 2

Danielle was in her H period classes which just happen to be science which she hated. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She decided to text her best friend Jessica who just happened to be in science. Jessica was one seat in front of Danielle. Danielle would have also texted her other Bff, Lily, but she didn't have a phone.

Danielle texted Jessica asking if she was doing anything after school today. Jessica replied with a no. Danielle responded asking her if she wanted to hang out after school. Jess nodded and mouthed to her to ask Lily and Chontelle when she was in physical education. Lily luckily was sitting right next to Danielle.

"Lily," whispered Danielle, "you wanna hang out with Jess, Chontelle, and me after school today?" Lily responded by whispering back a yes.

Finally the bell rang and everyone raced out the room even nerds James and Rose. It was the last period of the day was a special for the chorus members. Danielle had gym with Chontelle. When she got there she discovered Chontelle was already there and that was a rare moment because Danielle was usually there before Chontelle she knew something was up. When they started running laps around the gym Danielle asked her what was up and Chontelle responded telling all about how she had skipped H period and spent it with Andree ,her crush, talking and getting to know each other. When the period was over and the girls were back at their lockers Danielle finally asked Chontelle if she wanted to hang after school. Once Danielle was done changing back into her regular cloths the two girls headed off to go meet Lily and Jess. Just when they saw the two Danielle had bumped into some one.

Danielle looked up to see her crush, Andree. "Sorry I wasn't paying any attention. Are you okay?" said Andree "No it was my fault" stuttered Danielle. Andree extended his arm to help Danielle get off the ground. "We should hang out sometime. Can I have your number?" Andree asked nervously. Danielle said yes and they entered each others number into the others phone. "See you around." Danielle said.

Danielle finally met up with the rest of the group and when she arrived she noticed Chontelle with a bitter look on her face. Danielle just ignored the look. When they were just about to leave the school Jess bumped into Samaria. Jess decided to be polite and invite here to come to the mall with the group after she apologized. Samaria was shocked but accepted Jess offer but quickly went to fill up her water bottle in the bath room.

On the way back Sam heard Andree talking to his friends about Chontelle and Danielle. "This is going to be an easy bet to win I already has them wrapped around my finger." She overheard Andree say. She had a sudden feeling of disgust towards Andree. She shook her head before returning to her new found friends and heading to the mall she knew she would have to eventually tell Danielle and Chontelle that Andree was just playing them both, but she didn't know how to. Samaria had a bad feeling that this will have a terrible result.

An: Sorry it took me so long to update I was really busy and I had a writer's block so tell me what you think of this and trust me things will be getting good soon.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Lives

Chapter 3

Samaria (pronounced Sa-mar-e-uh)

After hearing what Andree had said Samaria was shaken up but no one seemed too noticed. When the girls reached their favorite store, Eblens, Samaria remembered that she had no money to buy anything. She didn't care and decided to try clothes on just for the fun of it. The first thing that she tried on was a pair of black skinny jeans with a purple tank top and an off the shoulder top the said "Young Heart" that was sort of see through. All the girls were gushing about how hot Samaria looked but Samaria felt that the outfit was not completed because she wasn't wearing shoes. Samaria went over to the shoe rack and picked out a pair of blue and black snakeskin Supra Vaiders. (.com/samarias_fisrt_outfit/set?id=31483456 ) They went along with the blue highlights in her hair. Everyone was saying how she should get. After a couple of minutes Samaria finally spoke up and said that she had no money. Jessica said that she would buy her some clothes as if it was nothing. Jessica knew that Samaria was homeless but Samaria didn't know that Jessica knew that she was. Another one of Samaria's outfits were a pair of ripped short shorts with an oversized tee shirt with a heart on it and a pair of black knee high tops. Another outfit was a pair of ripped black skinny jeans a s a grey off the shoulder top and a pair of strappy black high heels. The Third outfit had a black spaghetti strap shirt, a grey shrug and a pair of grey Ugg boots. The fourth outfit was a black tube top, red and black plaid pants, and a pair of red strappy heals. The last outfit looked stunning on Samaria. It was a pair of white skinny jeans a grey and black checkered shirt a black knitted beanie and a pair of Nike Air's that were purple, blue, white, and black. (.com/cgi/set?id=31492399 ) After the girls had made their final purchases the group of girls decided to go down to the food court. Unfortunately Samaria and Danielle didn't know that this was going to cause massive amounts of trouble.

An: Sorry it took me almost a month to updated I'm still have school left but only a couple of weeks until summer so I should be able to update more often and also I need feedback from you guys so I know what I need to do and some ideas for the story. Anyways Review Please.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry about the links for the outfits in chapter 3 and because I realized that they didn't work I posted them up on my profile so if you would like to see them all you have to do is go on my profile.


	5. Chapter 5

Lives

Chapter 4

Hazel

She was passed out for three hours before she finally got up. Hazel had decided to cut herself to cut herself, but so she wouldn't get caught she hid the knife before she passed out. Once she awoke she changed out of her blood smelling clothes into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, an oversized pink tee and a pair of black, purple, and pink high tops (.com/hazels_outfit/set?id=33938858 ). Hazel discovered that she was running out of clothes since most of them were stained with blood. She drove to the mall and on the way she choose to text her friends to see if they would meet her at the mall so she wouldn't be shopping at the mall all alone. All of them responded with a no. Truthfully her friends were afraid of her and afraid of what might happen to her because they knew that she cut herself. She had just walked in to the mall when her stomach grumpled. That's when she realized that she hadn't eaten anything all day and had a craving for Chinese food. She changed the direction she was going in and made a beeline for the food court.

After walking down two flights Hazel felt like she was going to pass out. She walked over to a line for one of the many Chinese place in the court. In front of her were some girls that look familiar to her. They were talking about a girl with the same name as here. The she realized that the girls went to her school and were talking about her. She decided to interrupt their little conversation that they were having by saying "If you have something to say about me then you should say it to me face." Of course this shocked the group of teenage girls, but Samaria decided to stand up, speak up, and defend the group, by saying that they were going to tell her. Hazel was shocked by Samaria being the one to speak up. Hazel's comment was delayed because she was in complete shock of what Samaria had said. When she finally snapped back to reality she replied with "Sure you're not trying to cover up what you were saying about me." Samaria already had a comeback in her head that she sprung on Hazel as soon as she was done talking. "I'm not sure about them but I'm sick and tired of you walking around school like you're the shiznits and were your little peasants."

Unfortunately the situation quickly spiraled out of control. The only thing you could see was hair and extensions flying everywhere. Everyone was in complete shock for a minute then they realized what was happening and quickly the two girls were separated. Hazel hair looked like she had just woken up and she had many scratched and was bleeding from some of them. Samaria on the other hand didn't even have a hair out of place and didn't even have many scratches.

The two girls had to bee escorted out of the mall and Samaria's new group followed wanting to make sure that she was ok. This was the end of the night for Hazel but Samaria and Danielle had a lot coming their way.

An: Sorry it took me forever to update I was busy and I was being lazy and I was waiting to see if I was going to get another review. For a faster chapter review.


	6. Chapter 6

Lives

Chapter 5

Samaria

After the fight Samaria realized that she should probably get back to her tent before anyone else took it or the police found it. She told her friends that she needed to get home before her parents started to worry about her.

She turned around to start walking to the park. After a while she started to get this strange feeling that someone was following her. She wanted to turn around but she knew that if she turned around that whoever was following her would be able to overpower her. That feeling stayed with her until she reached the park. Then she quickly turned around to see Andree. She looked him in the eyes to see them filled with lust. Samaria already knew what he wanted. She slowly moved backwards until she reached her tent. She went to the side and quickly found the box and pulled out the gun. She pointed the gun and told him to get away.

"If you shot me people will hear" Andree said.  
>She pulled the trigger and the bullet came out and barely missed his head. He had a shocked look on his face when Samaria finally looks up at him.<p>

Once Andree realized that Samaria was serious he started running towards the direction he came from. Samaria stood there until the sound of footsteps wasn't heard any more. She turned around to put the gun back in the box when she heard footsteps again but this time the sound came from a pair of heels. From the shadows emerged a girl with brown hair and pale white skin. The girl was soon recognized as Jessica, the girl who brought Samaria clothes.

"Jess," Samaria called out, "it's me Samaria." A sigh of relief washed over Jessica's face as they meet at Samaria's tent.

Danielle

Danielle was still in shock about the fight between Hazel and Samaria. She was surprised that Samaria beat Hazel because Hazel seemed really tough. The side of Samaria that Danielle saw was a side that she was afraid of and never wanted to see again. Danielle was also wandering why Jessica was nice to Samaria because that was the complete opposite of Jessica.

As if Jessica heard Danielle's thoughts Jessica called Danielle. (Because I'm too lazy to type out a whole conversation I'm just going to summarize.) Jessica told Danielle about how she followed Samaria to find out that she was homeless and was sleeping in the park. Also she mentioned that Samaria was now staying with her. This was a lot for Danielle to take in but then she remembered that she has taken much more in before. Then the images started to come back, but Danielle blocked them out. Then she realized that Jessica had hung up once she came back to down to Earth. Soon after a couple of minutes sleep toke over Danielle and the images from earlier took over and turned her dreams to nightmares.

Danielle's Dream

Danielle was only 6 when she saw her parents actually have physical contact. She had seen them yell at each other and get in each other's faces but she had never had seen her father and mother but their hands on each other.

They had been arguing about the bills that day and her mother was the one that made the first move. Her dad said something that she made her mother snap and that's when her mother slapped her father. Her father quickly reacted by slapping her mother back but with a lot of force. Before they got into it more her mother turned to see Danielle standing there holding a stuff animal that she got at a carnival. Her parents immediately stopped arguing and made her swear to near tell anyone what happened that day. Still today no one knows that happened and she planned on keeping it that way.

End of Danielle's Dream


End file.
